Hay que averiguarlo
by Joplin97
Summary: Katie Bell no esta bailando como normalmente lo haría. ¿Que tiene que ver con esto su capitán de quidditch?


Hay que averiguarlo

You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer.  
Estoy sentada mirando al suelo.  
Se que esta situación podría ser perfectamente normal si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Estoy en medio de una fiesta.  
Esto también podría ser normal, es decir hay muchas personas que no bailan en fiestas pero yo no pertenezco a ese tipo, amo bailar más que nada en el mundo, es más recuerdo una época antes del quidditch cuando quería ser bailarina profesional.  
La primera razón es por que realmente no tengo ganas de nada en estos momentos.  
Muchas miradas están clavadas en mi e incluso llego a escuchar muchos murmullos "¿Katie Bell sentada? eso no es posible, nos estamos enfrentando al fin del mundo" e incluso "Debe ser por que acaba de romper con el novio"  
Eso me lleva a mi segunda razón para estar sentada esta noche. Termine con Jeremy Stretton hace unos días.  
Lo más gracioso del caso es que ni siquiera me molesto el hacerlo, simplemente fue un corto "Terminamos" seguido del berrinche del siglo por parte de él.  
Es que ese chico podía ser muy bueno besando pero en otras áreas era un completo imbécil.  
En especial en el baile, él era un pésimo bailarín.  
-¿Así que terminaste con Stretton? - una voz burlona me saca de mis cavilaciones internas. Una voz burlona fácilmente reconocible.  
Esa voz que suele pertenecer a mis mejores sueños así como a mis peores pesadillas.  
-No es asunto tuyo Wood - evado la pregunta que mi "adorado", notese el sarcasmo, capitán de Quidditch, Oliver Wood me hace.  
Esta vestido de impecable negro de pies a cabeza, el conjunto le quedaba muy bien, la camisa no hacia más que resaltar el impresionante abdomen que seguramente habría debajo de ella.  
Deseche la idea tan pronto como llego a mi mente.  
-Lo tomare como un si - dice mientras jala a una silla y se sienta a mi lado. "Que su presencia no te incomode, vamos Kates tu puedes con esto" me repito a mi misma varias veces.  
Es obvio que esta en su afán por molestarme, seguramente quiere vengarse por que llegue tarde a la última práctica de quidditch que tuvimos.  
-¿No deberías estar planeando jugadas? - decido provocarlo con aquello que más le duele, el quidditch.  
El solo me sonríe y no parece ni pizca enojado. Gruño para mi misma cuando compruebo que su sonrisita a echo que mi pulso se acelere levemente.  
-Una noche de descanso - dice -supongo que le hace bien a cualquiera.  
-Jamás pensé que el obsesivo del quidditch, Oliver Wood, dijera que necesitara descansar del quidditch. - digo con sorna - ahora déjame sola por favor.  
-Siempre a la defensiva - dice él - ¿Que pasa Kates? Antes eras divertida.  
Lo miro enfadada, pero parte de mi no deja de darle la razón a Wood. Antes hubiera sido divertido hablar con él, al menos hasta que cree esa barrera invisible entre ambos que solo yo veía. Cuando decidí para mi que debía dejar de babear por Oliver.  
¿Es que no se los dije? La razón por la que comencé a salir con Jeremy fue por que necesitaba olvidarme de él con desesperación. Y déjenme decirles que cada vez que me besaba conseguía que no pensara en Oliver.  
Pero repito, Jeremy podía ser muy bueno besando pero era un imbécil en otras áreas.  
-Ahora si cuéntame ¿Por qué terminaste con Stretton? o para ser más exactos ¿Por que comenzaste a salir con él?  
La verdadera razón jamás se la diré como es obvio, así que decanto por la opción de molestarlo un poco.  
-Besaba muy bien - digo firmemente.  
-¿Estuviste con alguien solo por que besaba bien? - pregunta horrorizado, su cuerpo se tensa casi como si estuviese celoso. JA. No necesito recordarme que Oliver solo ama al quidditch, nada más. Es en serio terminara casado con una bludger.  
-Si así es - responde lo más calmada que puedo sonar.  
-¿Y por que terminaste con él? - pregunta.  
-Por no era buen bailarín - respondo de manera tranquila.  
Me mira de pies a cabeza para luego comenzar a reír. ¿Es que tan patética le parezco a este individuo?  
-No encuentro el chiste Wood - digo en un intento por sonar mordaz.  
-Terminaste con alguien por que no bailaba bien - dice más para si mismo que para mi. - ¿No te parece que estas obsesionada con el baile?  
-No tanto como tu y el quidditch - replico al instante.  
-Si. tal vez es cierto - dice - pero al menos no me meto con cualquiera solo por como besa.  
Lo miro desafiantemente, pero abandono mi intento por lucir enojada delante de él. probablemente me ponga más en ridículo de lo que estoy hasta ahora.  
-¿Estas diciendo que saldrías con cualquiera que besara bien? - me pregunta.  
-Es probable - le digo.  
-¿Por ejemplo conmigo?  
La pregunta me cae como un bloque de hierro en la cabeza, atino a cerrar mis ojos por unos momentos, es probable que este soñando, si es seguro eso.  
Sin embargo, cuando los abro, Oliver sigue ahí esperando una respuesta.  
-Tal vez - suelto un pequeño murmullo.  
Antes de darme cuenta sus labios están sobre los míos, tal y como siempre quise que fuera; como si se hubiera cruzado esa delgada linea entre realidad y ficción.  
Lo único que me importa en este instante es que Oliver Wood - si el Oliver Wood con el que llevo soñando parte de mi vida - me esta besando y es perfecto.  
Cuando se separa de mi, tengo los labios hinchados y una sonrisa boba expandiéndose por todo mi rostro.  
-¿Pase la prueba? - me dice sonriendo.  
-Quien sabe - doy un suspiro exagerado y largo - falta algo.  
-¿Que cosa? - pregunta mientras me mira con una sonrisa traviesa.  
-Ver si bailas bien - digo con una sonrisa.  
-Entonces habrá que averiguarlo - dice mientras me extiende una mano para ir a la pista de baile.

* * *

N/A:: Aquí esta la nueva viñeta, como siempre nada de aquí me pertenece, solo la trama, todo lo demás - incluido Oliver desgraciadamente - pertenece a esa mujer divina llamada J.K Rowling.  
La letra en cursiva al inicio pertenece a la canción Helter Skelter, que a su vez es propiedad de una de las más maravillosas bandas que alguna vez existió: The Beatles.


End file.
